1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesion between a transparent conductive film including silver nanowires and a metal film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-507199, a conductor in which a transparent conductive film including silver nanowires is formed on a substrate is disclosed.
However, the silver nanowires are dispersed in the transparent conductive film (refer to [0053], [0054], [0103], [0104], and the like in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-507199). In order to secure dispersibility as described above, the silver nanowires are held in a transparent resin, and the surface of the transparent conductive film practically becomes an organic film.
Therefore, when a metal film is formed on the transparent conductive film, there is a problem in that adhesion between the transparent conductive film and the metal film is insufficient and thus the metal film is easily separated.